Jeannie, la bellissima — Final alternativo
by Liz Eden
Summary: Se perguntando qual seria o tipo de mulher que o Major Nelson preferia, Jeannie se submete a uma total transformação exterior. Mas e quanto aos sentimentos que nutria por seu Amo? Poderiam eles serem transformados também? — Final alternativo para a história "Jeannie, la bellisima".
1. Capítulo 1

— Amo... O que acha de hoje irmos jantar em um lugar diferente?

— Como assim, em um lugar diferente?

Sorrindo, Jeannie logo pensou na ilha onde ele a resgatou. Mas sabia que, provavelmente, ele não concordaria. Por isso, concluiu que um restaurante comum estaria ótimo. Mais ainda, poderia ser em qualquer outro lugar além da casa, desde que estivesse com ele.

— O que acha de um restaurante?

— Oh não Jeannie, não posso correr o risco de que a vejam. Roger sempre sai aos sábados à noite, se ele me vir com você, vai querer saber tudo ao seu respeito.

A bela gênia tentou esboçar um sorriso, concordando. Ele era o seu Amo e precisava obedecê-lo. Mas não conseguia, porque no fundo se sentia triste.

Às vezes se perguntava se, além do temor de descobrirem que ele tinha um gênio, ele tivesse vergonha dela... Como mulher. Será que ela não era o tipo dele? Por acaso o capitão Nelson gostava de morenas? Ruivas? Corpo curvilíneo ou reto? O quê? A ex-noiva dele era morena e muito elegante. Seria esse o seu modelo de mulher ideal?

Cabisbaixa, ela achou que seria melhor se recolher. Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que começavam a brilhar em seus olhos.

— Então está bem, Amo. Boa noite! — e se transformou em fumaça, entrando em sua garrafa.

— Espere, Jeannie! E quanto ao jantar? Estou faminto!

Mas ela não o ouviu e desapareceu em meio àquela conhecida fumaça cor-de-rosa.  
O capitão Nelson pensou se não teria sido grosso com ela. Havia momentos em que era difícil entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Talvez estivesse só confusa. Era compreensível, afinal, passara tantos anos presa dentro daquela garrafa.

Ele também vinha se sentindo um pouco confuso nas últimas semanas... Sua vida havia mudado muito em tão pouco tempo. O encontro com Jeannie, suas mágicas, o rompimento com Melissa... Naquele momento porém, tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira era que, por enquanto, não queria assumir compromisso com mais ninguém, apenas focar em sua carreira como astronauta. E a segunda, era não se apaixonar por ninguém.

Largando a revista que lia, capitão Nelson ligou a televisão. O canal sintonizado exibia um filme com a atriz italiana Sophia Loren. Ele ficou entretido durante alguns minutos e Jeannie apareceu no topo da garrafa, quando o ouviu suspirar:

— Sophia, la bellissima...

Enciumada, a gênia piscou, deixando o seu refúgio na garrafa e se escondendo em um porta-lápis que estava na mesinha para ver melhor. Então aquele era o tipo de mulher que o seu Amo gostava! Morena, cílios longos, lábios carnudos, seios fartos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

A campainha tocou e ele se levantou para atender. Era Roger, que entrou animado, esfregando as mãos. Certamente tinha uma boa notícia.

— Tony amigão, se prepare! Enquanto esteve noivo de Melissa eu me contive, mas agora que está solteiro de novo... Recuperei minha companhia para sair aos sábados!

— Roge...

— Haverá uma festa daquelas na casa do Billy Garrett hoje à noite. Troque de roupa, vou esperá-lo aqui.

— Roger, quem sabe outro dia.

— Oh, você não faria isso com o seu melhor amigo, faria?

Hesitante, o capitão queria a todo custo recusar aquele convite, ou melhor, "cilada". Gostava de namorar, mas havia acabado de sair do fogo com o término de seu noivado e não estava a fim de cair na brasa. Porém, se fosse apenas por hoje, quem sabe... Talvez até se divertisse e quebraria enfim esse clima de monotonia do sábado à noite.

— Está bem, Roger. Vou me trocar, me espere aqui na sala. — pediu, ao ver que ele já comemorava.

Roger se acomodou no sofá e ao ver a atriz que estrelava o filme, suspirou, do mesmo jeito que o amigo. E, sem perceber, começou a falar sozinho:

— Bardot, Cardinale, Lollobrigida ou Loren? Dúvida cruel... — e começou a rir, provavelmente com o que passara por sua mente — Ah, é claro que a Sophia! Se eu tivesse uma mulher como ela, não iria querer mais nada nessa vida! Nem eu e nem qualquer homem do mundo! Bom, talvez um _chatêau_ ou dois...

Jeannie ficou atenta a cada palavra e cruzando os braços, piscou, desaparecendo. Não demorou muito e o capitão Nelson desceu, muito bonito, em um terno discreto. Encontrou o amigo entretido com o filme.

— Vamos, Roge?... Roger?

— Oh sim, sim... Vamos!

— Você também, hã?

— Rapaz, quem nunca? Com isso tudo de mulher, eu... Bom, melhor não dizer, he he he!

 _Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

A casa de Billy Garrett, amigo de faculdade de Tony e Roger, era o típico lar de um solteiro. Já ao longe era possível ouvir o som da música agitada e ver as luzes que cercavam o lugar.

Quando entraram, foram muito bem recebidos pelo anfitrião, a quem não viam há um bom tempo.

— Tony, Roger! Nem acredito que vieram! Espero que tenham trazido muita poeira estelar com vocês, pois as garotas simplesmente adoram! Vocês escolheram a profissão certa!

E pela recepção que tiveram após comentarem que eram astronautas, realmente ajudou. Os dois ficaram cercados de belas jovens que queriam saber tudo sobre o espaço.

A noite corria animada e não demorou muito para que Roger escolhesse como companhia uma das moças mais bonitas da festa. Para o capitão Nelson não faltou opção, porém, estranhamente ele não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma conversa... Só pensava na Jeannie e na expressão triste que vira no rosto dela ao recusar sua proposta de irem jantar em outro lugar. Estava um pouco arrependido.

Procurando se esquivar daquela muvuca por alguns minutos, ele saiu e se refugiou no jardim. O ar da noite estava fresco e ele respirou fundo, pensando naquela gênia que, em tão pouco tempo, conseguira virar sua vida de ponta cabeça.

Um barulho de galho seco se quebrando o tirou de seus devaneios e ele se surpreendeu ao constatar que não estava sozinho.

— Desculpe, eu te assustei?

— Não... Não assustou.

Saindo das sombras projetadas pelas árvores, uma mulher lindíssima surgiu. Um sorriso meio e doce o envolveu e ele se sentiu momentaneamente entorpecido. Ela tinha os longos cabelos negros preso em um coque simples, com uma franja lateral emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Seus olhos eram tão brilhantes quanto as estrelas que vira em sua cápsula espacial e o corpo, delicadamente curvilíneo. Porém algo nela (seria o sorriso?) lhe lembrava alguém... Mas a quem?

— Você está bem? Se quiser, posso ir embora.

— Não! Não, por favor, não vá.

O capitão Nelson começou a ficar nervoso com aquela situação e isso o aborreceu. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

— Está muito barulhento lá dentro... Achei melhor ficar aqui fora.

— Eu também. — ele sorriu e foi retribuído, o que fez com que relaxasse um pouco – Anthony Nelson — continuou, estendendo a mão. Ela a pegou e, pensando um pouco, respondeu: — Janine.

Com um sorriso que fez com que o coração dela pulsasse mais forte, ele comentou: — Conheço alguém com um nome quase igual ao seu. Janine de quê?

— Hã... Só Janine. Me diga, essa pessoa que você disse ter um nome parecido com o meu, é importante para você?

— Sim... Sim, é. Na verdade, é uma amiga, bem mais velha, que fiz há pouco tempo.  
Aquela resposta a irritou profundamente. Amiga e bem mais velha? (¬¬) Ele percebeu e quis saber:

— Desculpe, eu falei algo errado?

— Não, nada...

— Escute, o que acha de irmos para outro lugar? O barulho aqui está muito alto e mal dá para ouvi-la.

— Está bem. Que tal a praia?

— A praia? Por que a praia?

— Oh, você não sabe, mas eu tenho uma forte conexão com o mar, a areia... Me trazem boas lembranças.

Sem compreender muito, ele concordou e foram. Capitão Nelson não se despediu de Billy e Roger, pois àquela altura, provavelmente nem se lembravam mais dele.

O restante da noite transcorreu de forma tranquila. Sentados na areia, os dois conversaram e em meio a sorrisos e algumas gargalhadas, ele descobriu que tinham muita coisa em comum. Janine era ingênua, meiga, um pouco geniosa, mas cativante e bem humorada e ele estava desfrutando muito de sua companhia, mais até do que imaginara. Quando a noite começou a esfriar e o mar ficou agitado, se despediram, mas não sem antes combinarem um novo encontro, no dia seguinte. O local escolhido havia sido novamente a praia, já que Janine era nova por ali e ainda não conhecia bem a cidade.

O capitão Nelson chegou em casa trazendo um sorriso nos lábios, que chamou a atenção de sua gênia ao recebê-lo.

— Oi, Amo!

— Oi, Jeannie.

— Teve uma noite agradável?

— Para falar a verdade, tive sim... Até amanhã.

E entrou em seu quarto, deixando-a sozinha na sala, com sua garrafa.

 _Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Final

Na noite seguinte, conforme combinado, o capitão Nelson encontrou Janine na praia. Os dois seguiram para um restaurante elegante, onde tiveram um delicioso jantar e em seguida, foram ao clube. Dançaram abraçados, embalados por canções bonitas e românticas. Ele era gentil e muito charmoso, como sempre soube que era. A moça se sentia nas nuvens, cada vez mais apaixonada. Não havia outro lugar no mundo em que desejasse estar naquele momento e nem nos braços de outra pessoa, pelos próximos dois mil anos. Se aquilo que ela estava sentindo não fosse amor, então não sabia o que era. Porém, depois que ele segurou seu queixo de forma delicada e a beijou, não teve mais nenhuma dúvida: era amor de verdade.

As horas foram se passando e a noite avançando... Nada poderia ter sido mais lindo e ela não queria que acabasse. Mas soube que aquele sonho havia chegado ao fim quando, no carro, ele propôs levá-la até em casa.

— Oh, não é preciso. Posso muito bem ir sozinha.

— Mas é perigoso ir sozinha a essa hora da noite. Faço questão de levá-la, só preciso que me dê o endereço.

— Sinto muito, eu... Eu não tenho casa. Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho para onde ir.

— Mas você tem que dormir em algum lugar. Quer que eu a deixe em um hotel?

— Bem, é que... É que... — e não conseguindo mais se conter, levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar.

Complacente, o capitão Nelson tirou um lenço do bolso e com gentileza, começou a enxugar suas lágrimas. Depois que ela se acalmou um pouco, ouviu-o dizer:

— Por favor Jeannie, não chore mais.

— O quê?... O que disse?

— Jeannie, eu sabia que era você.

— Você sabia? Mas como? Até mudei meu cabelo, a cor dos meus olhos...

— Você ficou muito bonita com os cabelos negros, mas sabe, prefiro muito mais a Jeannie que eu conheço.

— Sério?

— Sim. Você linda do jeito que é, assim como a encontrei na ilha.

Sorrindo, ela cruzou os braços e piscou, voltando à sua própria forma. Soube que ele estava feliz ao vê-lo sorrir daquela forma, que quase a deixava sem fôlego. Isso era o que mais desejava na vida, fazê-lo feliz.

—Quando a vi, sabia que tinha algo que me era familiar. E eu estava certo, era mesmo o seu sorriso. Um homem não consegue se esquecer tão facilmente do sorriso de uma mulher que é importante para ele. E você é importante para mim, Jeannie.

Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo trouxe paz ao coração dela. Justamente quando pensara o contrário, lá estava ele, lançando fora todos os seus medos.

Segurando firme a mão dela, ele continuou:

— Se você não fosse, eu não teria ficado tão agradecido e nem a teria libertado. Teria mantido-a comigo, a meu bel-prazer. Mas eu não queria isso, queria que fosse livre para escolher o que quiser.

— Mas eu sei o que eu quero, Amo.

— Jeannie... A última coisa que quero no mundo é fazê-la sofrer. Por isso quero que entenda que eu não estou pronto para me comprometer. Nem posso correr o risco que saibam que estou morando com um gênio. Eu não estou pronto, não agora. Mas quem sabe um dia.

Ela assentiu, tentando compreender aquela realidade, por mais que lhe doesse. Não importava quanto tempo, ela esperaria por ele. Se o destino deles era ficarem juntos algum dia, nada poderia impedi-los.

 **FIM**


End file.
